


Jeffsboys.com:  Introducing Jensen

by thatotherperv



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Porn, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-28
Updated: 2008-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatotherperv/pseuds/thatotherperv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>college-ish AU.  Jensen gets recruited to masturbate for an amateur porn site.  a little Jeff/Jensen but mostly Jensen/self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeffsboys.com:  Introducing Jensen

**Author's Note:**

> this is for denied_heaven. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! to celebrate this auspicious occasion, I give you something devoid of angst (almost) because even whores like us need a day off. ps, I can't member if I showed this to you already, but if I did it was so long ago you prolly forgot about it. so let's just pretend you've never laid eyes on it, k? k.
> 
> sooo, I'm poor white trash, but once a year or so, I get myself a one-month non-repeating subscription to corbin fisher and download the hell out of the pretty "amateur" boys. this is the result of my recent binge, haha.
> 
> Fuck, if *only* I could find this shit on the net. I'd pay out the nose. **Warnings/Disclaimers** : Not only does this have NO basis in the reality of these actors' lives, the idea that it bears resemblance to any sector of the actual porn industry is laughable. It's a fluffy fairytale version of an amateur porn site. We have officially entered the alternate universe that exists in my head.
> 
> Original post [here](http://thatotherperv.livejournal.com/227476.html)

_"So how does this work?"_

_He perches on the couch and his weight is balanced over the balls of his feet like fight or flight. His knuckles crack but his eyes are calm._

_"We talk."_

_"We…seriously?"_

_"Yup."_

_His left leg bounces and he runs an open palm over the short hair at the back of his head._

_"What do we…am I supposed to be. Something? Like a. Like a naughty schoolbo—"_

_There's a rich laugh from behind the camera. "Just be you."_

_He makes eye contact with the camera, then shifts slightly to the left._

_"So what am I supposed to say?"_

* * *

The back of his neck tingled. His coffee had gone cold by now, and Jensen let his eyes stray to the right, towards the guy in the green who was still there. And still staring.

Damn.

_This electrical force is in direct opposition to the concentration force on K+. The more K+ that flows, the larger will be the opposing electrical force. Net K+ flow will stop when_

It didn't make any more sense on the sixth pass than it had on the first. What the hell kind of sentence structure was that, anyway? He slammed the book shut, grabbed his mug to dump in the bus bin, and made his way to the counter for a fresh cup.

That's what he meant to do when he got up, anyway.

"You're distracting me with all the staring, dude."

Thick eyebrows shot up over warm, smiling eyes, but the guy didn't look surprised, or guilty. "Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"You don't look sorry."

"Because I'm not."

His smile was white and startling in its sincerity…nothing smarmy behind the affability.

"Alright. Well…good. I have a final to study for, so if you can just keep your eyes to yourself—"

"Jeff."

Jensen stared at the wide hand being offered up. "Excuse me?"

"I'm Jeff."

* * *

_"Why don't we start with your name?"_

_"My real name, or like. 'Princess Pine Oak'."_

_There's a beat of silence. "Princess Pine Oak?"_

_His color rises. "You know, where you take your pet and the street—"_

_There's a cough that could be a laugh, and the camera jiggles. "How about we stick with your real name."_

_"Ok. It's Jensen." He scratches behind his ear, and the look he shoots to the left of the camera at the choked snicker could kill. "Shut up, dude."_

_"Princess Pine Oak?"_

_"It was my sister's dog."_

_The voice is warm with amusement. "Yeah okay, sweetheart."_

* * *

"Sit down, you're making me nervous."

Jeff kicked the other chair away from the table, nodding Jensen towards it. Jensen looked towards the counter. "No, that's ok, I was just…."

"Humor me. I have a question for you."

* * *

_"Let's go ahead and take your shirt off."_

_He licks his lips, eyes flicking nervously to the item in question. "Yeah, ok."_

_"…Jensen? Do you want me to turn this off?"_

_"No, I'm ok." The words are rushed, movements jerky as he grabs the t-shirt by the base of his collar and tugs it up. His arms feint towards crossing over his bare chest before they settle on his knees._

_"You have a nice body."_

_Green eyes shoot up to the camera and freeze, barely a flicker towards the man holding it._

* * *

"Excuse me?"

Jeff smiled pleasantly and repeated himself. "Are you interested in men? Sexually."

Jensen gaped. "This has got to be. Dude, you need to work on your delivery, that has got to be the most clumsy pickup line _ever_."

"The interest is professional. I run a site, and I'm looking for models."

"Modeling that requires me to be interested in men?"

Jeff watched him, lips quirked in a way that softened his face. He didn't clarify but he kinda didn't need to, and Jensen felt stupid when he took the leap and—

"Oh."

* * *

  
_"How are you doing there, Jensen?"_

_He closes his eyes, ducks his head down towards the floor. "I'm just a little…. I just need a minute."_

_"Should I—"_

_"Leave it on, I'll just."_

_He leans back, slouches back into the leather and takes a breath, then another. When they open again, he smoothes his hand over his lap._

_"I got a little nervous."_

_His cheeks are pink, and the voice behind the camera is low. "That's ok."_

_"Should I…?" He thumbs the button of his jeans._

_"Sure."_

* * *

"So let me get this straight." His heart was pounding in his chest. "You're willing to give me. A thousand dollars just to…."

"To touch yourself on camera."

It was ridiculous. "Is this a joke?"

"Nope."

"But you're gonna want to touch me too, right?"

"No. No, there's no trick here. This time, it'll just be you. Someone else later, if you want. But not me."

"I…." His mouth dried up. That was a lot of money for nothing. "Will you be there?"

"Yeah, sure. Unless you don't want me to be."

They were talking about this like he was going to do it. He was thinking about making _porn_.

"I don't think I can give you an answer yet."

Jeff's face opened up in surprise. "No, no, of course not! I wasn't trying to rush you. Take your time. Here's my card."

* * *

_His shorts come down awkwardly, stuck on his shoes until he mutters and toes them off. He spares the camera a glance. "Do I have to look at it? The…."_

_"Do whatever makes you comfortable."_

_There's a flash of teeth as he laughs at the idea. Slumps further and closes his eyes, hand resting over the front of his boxers._

_He shifts. Squirms and resettles._

_When his eyes flutter open, they fix first on the camera, then to the left._

_"Jeff." It's a murmur, and when he shifts this time his hand rubs deliberately._

_"Hmm?"_

_But his eyes are closed again._

_He worries his lip between straight teeth, chewing just hard enough for discomfort, and when his hand slips under his waistband, his cheeks flush._

_"Jensen." The voice is gentle, but at the sound of his name, his face flames regardless. "Why don't you just slip those boxers down?"_

_He jerks upright and rubs his hand clean against the cotton of his underwear, eyes dropping to the floor._

_"Jeff, I can't do this."_

* * *

Jensen's not sure what he's expecting after his confession but when Jeff nods and the red recording light blinks off, he feels unaccountably jumpy, like that was too easy.

"I'm not normally, you know…."

Jeff tilts his head and waits.

He coughs and leans forward to feel less naked. "I'm not normally shy about sex, this is just."

"Weird?" Jeff supplies. "Uncomfortable? Unnatural? Ooky?"

When Jensen laughs, he feels something unknot and release. "Yeah, something like that."

Jeff shrugs, clipping a lens cover onto the video camera. "A lot of people feel that way at first. Takes some getting used to, unless you're a real exhibitionist."

Jensen isn't. Mostly. That time he and Danneel…in the diner had been all her. Ninety percent.

"So that's it? You're just gonna…let me go home?"

Jeff has dimples when he smiles wide enough. "That's the idea, yeah. Pretty as I think you'd be in handcuffs, I try to avoid mixing business with abduction."

 _Handcuffs_. He forgets to laugh at the joke. Reaching for his shorts is a handy way to avoid looking Jeff in the eye.

"I really thought I'd be able to do this, you know. I wasn't trying to—"

"No worries. Do I look upset?" And the thing is, he really doesn't. Agreeable as ever, and Jensen doesn't know whether to be reassured or suspicious. "Go home and think about it, we can always try this again when you're ready."

"Okay." He struggles into his shirt and then he's standing there with his hands in his pockets, doing his best to look casual when this whole night has been anything but.

Jeff slides the camera bag on his shoulder and gives Jensen a considering once-over.

"Listen, I'm gonna go grab a beer. You look like you could use one. Wouldn't mind the company if you wanna join me." Jensen apparently doesn't hide his first thought as well as he'd hoped, because Jeff follows the offer quickly with a gesture of surrender. "Just a beer."

"Sorry."

"It's all good. Far as you know I'm an old pervert, right?"

Jensen's face heats as he thinks about the way Jeff had watched him in the coffee shop…what he thought that meant. "No, no that's not—"

"Dude, it's alright, because I totally am."

His shameless grin startles a laugh from Jensen's throat.

* * *

It's a cold night for southern California, even colder when you're used to the barest chill of winter in Texas.

The bar isn't far, and they walk. Neither of them drove anyway. Jensen walked to the studio, and Jeff lives in the semi-posh neighborhood that borders campus, though Jensen isn't sure why. Mostly that neighborhood belongs to tenured faculty.

"I don't get it, man." Jeff slides into the booth across from him and pushes a beer at Jensen, bemused. "You," Jensen clarifies.

It sounds stupid after he's said it and he fidgets with his beer label while Jeff watches.

"Okay, I'll bite. What's to get?"

"This whole…dirty Daddy Warbucks thing you got going on."

Jeff coughs out a laugh. "Ex _cuse_ me?"

And Jensen has the vague sense that he should be mortified, but fuck that. "Come on, you know what I mean. You make _porn_. Why?"

"It's very important to a man's wellbeing to enjoy what he does."

"I'm serious."

Jeff's mouth quirks, though his eyes, for once, aren't smiling. "So am I."

"You're not actually this nice."

"I'm not?"

Jensen takes a swig of beer and looks away, a little frustrated that he's so stuck on this. But the pieces don't fit with Jeff. He doesn't make sense. His calm acceptance of Jensen's hostility grates like everything else.

Jeff doesn't push. Just leans back into the booth and takes a pull off his beer, arm stretched across the backrest like he owns the space. His eyes wander aimlessly while Jensen's attention alternates between Jeff and the table.

When his eyes flick back up for the seventeenth time, Jeff is staring back. "You ready to try this again? Use your words."

Jensen resents his own laugh. Just a little. "Asshole."

"Now you're catching on."

"But you're not, though. An asshole. I don't get it."

Jeff smiles behind his longneck. "Thanks, I think."

"I don't get it," Jensen repeats.

Jeff just shrugs, eyes straying to the room. "I came out a little late, I missed that whole." His hand waves. "Young, nubile experimental thing."

" _Nubile?_ " The word's out before he can think better of it.

Jeff's eyes flicker down appreciatively. "Mhm. You look…flexible."

Even his _ears_ are red, he can feel it. " _Ass_ hole!" And he's vaguely flustered that his vocabulary has been reduced to one word. He's normally…you know. Smart.

Jeff just laughs again, shameless. "Told you."

"So you just…get off fucking younger guys."

"No. I get off watching younger guys fuck each other. I don't take advantage of my models. It's my signature on their paycheck."

"Never?"

Jeff's gaze is so direct, Jensen can feel it. "Never."

He swallows, heat in his _bones_. And here's something that's true: "What if they want it?"

Jeff's response is one of lazy satisfaction. A slow smile and smug eyes, maddeningly silent. He takes a sip of his beer and looks away.

"We never really got to your sexual history."

It's enough of a subject change that Jensen's mind blanks for one awful second. "Sorry?"

"In the interview. We never got to your sexual history."

"Um. Okay?"

"So?"

Jeff watches him coolly.

"I don't…. You're gonna have to help me out here."

"Men? Women? Both?"

Oh. "Both. But men only a couple of years ago."

"So you've slept with both."

"Yes. Well, no. I mean, blowjobs and stuff. With guys."

"And how was that."

It's pitched low, and Jensen can feel saliva pooling in his mouth. He remembers his first blowjob, half-terrified and out-of-body, but even then he felt nowhere near as out of his _element_ as he does now, sitting across a table from Jeff.

He's intimidating, and Jensen doesn't even know why.

"I should go."

Jeff's eyes cool as he relaxes back. "Okay."

"No. No, it's not…. I just have this thing tomorrow."

"I said okay."

"It's not that I don't want you to fuck me." For once Jeff's collected exterior cracks, frozen surprise showing through. _Oh god, I'm an idiot_. "Not that you're going to. Because you don't. Do that, I get it."

Jeff opens his mouth but Jensen's up and out.

"Okay, bye!"

He's two blocks away, wishing for the gloves he left behind, when a hand closes over his shoulder and yanks him back. He stumbles against a storefront and when Jeff's mouth closes in, his eyes flutter shut.

But there's no kiss. Jeff's breath is hot against his ear. "You know…. There's an exception that makes every rule. I might want you to be mine."

And before Jensen can turn his face into the rough stubble of his neck, Jeff is gone. Jensen registers the knit of gloves being shoved into his hand and then he's watching broad shoulders hunch against the wind as Jeff walk away.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> Note: The textbook Jensen is reading out of in the coffee shop is Berne & Levy's Physiology, fifth edition. Yes, I used a real textbook. no, you don't care. But I ask you, what kind of sentence structure IS that? Textbooks should have ghostwriters, I swear. Because some of these scientists can't put three coherent words together.


End file.
